


Everytime a bell rings 当钟声响起

by PinkZebra



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, 军团时期
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebra/pseuds/PinkZebra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯恩的第一对翅膀，以及他成为空盗团一员的那天。属于Skyjacked系列。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime a bell rings 当钟声响起

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Everytime a bell rings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648624) by [Clockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clockwork/pseuds/Clockwork). 



> This is a translation of a wonderful fanfic, and all credit goes to Clockwork. 感谢Clockwork的翻译授权。

具有基因缺陷的变种狼人甫一出生，就宣告死刑。在凯恩之前，这类狼人都是同样的命运，但有人想到了一个点子，让有基因缺陷的狼人也能派上用场，既避免了生物浪费，也减少了经济损失——他们无法和自己的同族兼容，但如果他们成为了独狼呢？

当然，只有生活在没有真正狼群的星球上的人才能想出这样的点子，但他们成功地处理了变种狼人和有基因缺陷的变种狼人带来的问题，不然后者只能成为饲料。

把他们与族群分开，让他们的存在变成一个单一的目标——成为战士。让他们精通各个星球上已知的各种战斗方式、武器和搏击技巧。从小进行格斗训练，以完成任务和成为最好的战士作为生存的唯一目标。百折不挠，无所畏惧。除了枪和任务以外一无所有的孤狼。

想到这个点子的政客和科学家都没有料到，这个点子在某个有基因缺陷的变种狼人身上获得了意想不到的成功。

凯恩是他们最成功的案例。他不仅是所有有基因缺陷的变种狼人中最出色的，而且是所有变种狼人中最出色的。他在加入军团之前已经训练有素，除了服从命令以外一无所有。谁也不会料到他最终创造了一个新的族群。他们都以为他会永远孤独，保持冷漠。

相反，他拥有了坚实的情感联系。他在与其他战士合作的过程中寻求自己的位置，试图扮演好Omega的角色，成为一个被接纳的战士和狼人。但最终他在他的指挥官身边找到了自己的位置。

凯恩接受他成为自己的Alpha，全心全意地服从于他。他接受了军团的训练，并且脱颖而出。他让自己超越了战士和狼人的角色，他成为了军团的一份子。

斯丁格为凯恩申请了一对生化翅膀就是此刻的证明。

并非所有战士都能被空盗团接纳，并非所有有心成为空盗者的战士都如愿以偿。凯恩的翅膀是他自己赢得的。

整个空盗团都前来观礼。他们站在高耸的排窗后，俯视着整场典礼。他们都曾经历过这一切。他们每一个人都曾经站在这里，站在凯恩现在站着的地方。每一个人都经历过安装生化翅膀的疼痛。每一个人都满怀豪情、激动不已，为了他们将得到的一切，为了一个全新的开始。

凯恩沉默地伫立着，直直地看着斯丁格的眼睛。他的指挥官的视线也没有半分犹豫，或半分偏移。他自己的翅膀在身后扇动，平展开来，展现他们的存在，提醒凯恩他曾经历过的一切，为什么他要这么做。

整个典礼十分漫长，不光要安装生化翅膀，还要小心连接所有电极，确保它们不仅是一对翅膀，同时也是空盗者身体的一部分。它们显示了一个战士所拥有的可能性，它们是荣耀的勋章。它们也是一个战士的生涯顶峰，而凯恩是第一个赢得它们的具有基因缺陷的变种人。没有人料到了这种可能性，一个人也没有。

但斯丁格一直都知道。从他见到凯恩的那一刻——凯恩站在他面前，微扬下巴，双眼流露炽热的决心——他就知道了这一点。他知道终有一天他会站在这里。

医生们退了下去，凯恩活动了一下翅膀。蓬松的羽毛，淡灰的色调。每个空盗者的翅膀都有这样那样的区别，每一对翅膀都是独一无二的。有些基于他们的基因，有些则基于战斗的需要。凯恩的翅膀模拟了鹰鹫的羽翼，那是凶残的猛禽所特有的。致命的捕猎者，就像凯恩一样。

“恭喜了，小狗，”斯丁格喃喃地说，笑容几乎不易察觉，他向凯恩走近了一步，“准备好第一次飞行了？”

凯恩也上前一步，消除了两人之间的距离。他倾身靠近，用鼻子蹭了蹭斯丁格线条冷硬的下颌，展示他的忠诚和他的位置。

“听您指令，长官，”他说，同时站直身体。

在他们的头顶上响起了热烈的欢呼声。穹顶上的天窗滑开，露出了天空的一角。空盗团仿佛一个整体，拔地而起，冲向天空。斯丁格退后一步，向凯恩作了个手势。

“让我看看你的本事，小狗。”

凯恩点了点头，几乎露出了微笑。他的靴子发动了，整个人升向高空，追随着他的军团。他的族群。


End file.
